A happy ending
by EvilQueen2015
Summary: "I don't know why you keep pushing this—this feelings stuff," Regina said after a long silence. "I don't see why it's important. We were good." "Until you squirted and showed me there was something bothering you about my job, yea, we were more than good in my opinion." G!P Emma (4/4)


Regina pushed her hips up and met Emma's mouth, enjoying the feel of Emma's tongue against her, inside her and _on _her.

"Yes!" She cried out when Emma sucked her clit, and then again when Emma pushed two fingers into her cunt without warning. She arched her back, moaning. "Emma."

Emma didn't stop, and went on relentlessly as Regina shuddered, and she cried out again when her first orgasm crashed into her with so much force that she saw stars.

And Emma didn't stop, but brought her to another orgasm.

And another.

Then she stopped, and moved her body up Regina's. "I'm sure I can make that happen once more—maybe twice."

Regina lay on her back, her cunt fluttering around Emma's fingers, her clit throbbing. She wasn't as sure as Emma, but she wouldn't mind trying.

"That sounds—sounds like a challenge," she replied breathlessly. She took a couple of deep breaths and Emma grinned before she leaned forward and kissed her.

Her cock pressed against Regina's center and she shuddered again, her need for it inside of her bigger than the thought that she couldn't come again even if she wanted to.

"It is." Emma slowly took out her finger and Regina breathed out shakily. "So sensitive now, so ready for me."

Emma moved and positioned herself in front of Regina's entrance, and then slowly, _very _slowly, entered her.

The stimulation from it seemed enough to bring her back to the edge, and Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and linked her ankles. She pushed Emma back as Emma tried to pull out, and she hummed.

"You feel so good inside of me," Regina murmured and Emma moved again, her thrusts shallow but hard, and Regina grunted with Emma.

"Feels good inside of you," Emma replied, pushing harder still. Regina clenched around her dick, and when Emma pushed back, they both moaned.

Emma changed up her movements and Regina followed suit, her hips moving in time with Emma's. Emma's hard, deep thrusts brought Regina to the edge, but never toppled her over, and she whimpered when Emma moved a hand down between their bodies.

The first touch of a finger against her clit sent shivers through her body and her back arched as she tried to push herself closer to Emma.

The blonde moved even faster and with her finger on Regina's clit, it didn't take long for her to clench around Emma's dick as the orgasm washed over her. She whimpered and moaned as she could feel herself getting even tighter around Emma, and she could practically feel every definition on Emma's cock.

Something low in her belly changed when Emma didn't let up, and Regina whimpered even more when she could feel the buildup of it in her body. It was more than she'd ever felt before, and she moved with Emma as it grew.

"So close," Emma hummed, and then thrust up her hips. She hit exactly the right spot and grinned down at Regina when she cried out, and then did it again. "You like that?"

Regina couldn't speak. She gripped Emma's shoulders, her nails sinking into the skin, and she cried out again when Emma hit that spot again.

When it happened, she couldn't have been more surprised than Emma was. The shock on Emma's face as she came would be comical—if she wasn't so embarrassed. Her hips jerked against Emma as she squirted against her, the force of her orgasm nearly pushing Emma out.

Emma followed soon, pumping herself deep inside of Regina with a yell, and then it was over.

Regina closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she could feel the sticky, wet mess she'd made and she pushed at Emma's shoulders.

"Get off," she murmured, her cheeks heating up as Emma watched her. "Get off of me, Emma."

When Emma frowned, but rolled off of her, Regina quickly scrambled away from her and off the bed. She rushed into the bathroom, shuddering when her thighs stuck together and she turned on the shower without second thought.

The door opened and Emma leaned against the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Emma—that was—I'm sorry," Regina mumbled, her eyes burning with unshed tears.

"What? You—that was a perfectly natural reaction when you're comfortable," Emma said, and Regina gritted her teeth and looked up at her.

"Of course you'd know." She stepped under the hot stream of the shower and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "You fuck other women on the daily."

She heard Emma huff, and then the door closed. A tear slid down her face before she could stop it and she quickly turned her head and closed her eyes, her face under the stream.

They had been dating for four months.

Those four months had been perfect—while they didn't see each other very much because they were both busy. Regina had worked hard on getting everything ready for the launch of the new phone, and Emma had taken on a couple more regular clients at the parlor.

She didn't feel like she should be jealous, but it had been hard to let go of the images she had of Emma fucking other women as she had her. It made her want to ask Emma to quit the parlor, because she knew she didn't _need _to work.

But, she didn't feel like it was her place, especially not after only four months, to expect Emma to stop working.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, using another one to dry her hair before she stepped out of the bathroom.

The cold air of the room hit her heated skin and she shivered, glancing around to see if Emma had opened a window.

"I think we need to talk," Emma said from behind her and Regina turned, her heart sinking to her stomach. Emma looked serious, and she knew that this was the end.

She knew that there were things they just shouldn't talk about and she had made a nasty comment about her job.

"Alright." She clenched her jaw and looked down at the towel covering her. "Let me get dressed."

Emma hummed and gestured to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

She disappeared into the bathroom and Regina quickly dried off and got dressed. She was glad that they had decided to stay at her penthouse—it was closer to her job and surprisingly, it was also closer to Emma's.

Emma had her own drawers, and a section in the walk in closet, even though Regina had tried her very best to take it slow and keep some distance.

She'd failed at both.

After getting dressed, she wandered into the kitchen and made coffee with the gift Emma had gotten her just a week ago—a real French press.

_She narrowed her eyes and then glanced up at Emma, who smiled brightly. "What is this?"_

_She didn't get many gifts—it had been ages since she'd gotten a gift just because. Even her birthday was normally spent alone and without gifts—she didn't really care. _

_She already had everything she wanted. _

_But Emma grinned and gestured toward the wrapped box. "Open it and find out." _

_She tore open the wrapping and gasped, blinking away the tears as she looked up. "A French press?" She turned the box in her hands and widened her eyes. "Emma—"_

"_You said you were addicted to coffee and you loved every kind of it, but that you'd never owned a French press and I thought you'd like it."_

Even though they had struggled to get it right, Regina couldn't stop herself from making a cup every day.

"I'm glad you like it," Emma said with a smile and then moved toward her, still toweling her hair dry as she pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek.

"I still think it's too expensive for a simple gift."

"Then look at it as a belated birthday gift, or something," Emma shrugged. "I really don't see the big deal, you've been giving me gifts left and right."

"But that's different," Regina frowned and Emma huffed. "What?"

"You gave me a phone—it's different because it's crazy." Regina blinked and moved away from Emma. Emma sighed. "I love it, Regina, but it's no different from me giving you a French press because you love coffee."

"I gave you a phone because you thought hanging over the railing to take pictures of the view here would be smart," Regina barked.

"I didn't think I'd drop it!"

"You wouldn't have if you had held on to it instead of freaking out about the height," Regina murmured and then sighed. "You _needed_ a phone, and you were in luck because I _own _the biggest company in that aspect."

Emma chuckled and moved closer to Regina again, her eyes glittering with the promise of something.

"We need to talk about what just happened—I didn't really think it bothered you so much."

Regina tensed. "I would rather not talk about that." She really didn't want to go into the whole discussion only to be told it wasn't her place to feel the way she did.

Her stomach clenched and Emma stepped toward her, and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips moved as if they'd never done anything else, and then Regina pulled back.

She shook her head and busied herself with her coffee. Emma crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes at Regina for a moment.

"You think I'm just going around fucking everyone that comes in for a happy ending, aren't you?" When Regina jerked, Emma puffed out a breath. "You do realize that most clients I have are male?"

"Does that really matter?" Regina glared at the blonde, her heart beating hard in her chest, her throat tight. "I _don't _want to talk about this right now, Emma."

"You're feeling some type of way about my job, I'd like to know what it is so we can fix this," Emma murmured. Regina huffed and ignored her in order to take a sip of her coffee. "Why is it so hard to have a conversation with you when it involves feelings?"

Regina glared at her, and then stomped toward the balcony. She didn't want to talk about her feelings because she'd had to hide who she was for such a long time.

There was no easy way for her to broach a subject—not in the way Emma wanted.

Emma followed close behind her and joined her on the balcony, her gaze out into the city.

"I don't know why you keep pushing this—this feelings stuff," Regina said after a long silence. "I don't see why it's important. We were good."

"Until you squirted and showed me there was something bothering you about my job, yea, we were more than good in my opinion."

"What part of _I don't want to talk about this_ don't you get?" Regina turned toward Emma then, her eyes flashing with anger.

"The part where you don't mean what you're saying because obviously, you want to make nasty comments about it," Emma snapped, and Regina stepped back, narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe you should go," she said softly after a moment, and then turned back inside. "I have a lot of work I still need to do."

"Fine."

After Emma had stormed out, Regina knew she had made a mistake. One she might nowt be able to fix.

—SQ—

It hadn't been a lie, exactly. There had been a lot she had to do for the launch of the new phone.

She just wished she had the time to chase after Emma the moment she had realized what an ass she was.

Usually, they saw each other whenever they could. Sometimes that meant Emma would keep her company when she worked, sometimes that would mean they wouldn't see each other for days on end.

After a week, Regina finally had a moment to herself and she called Emma. Luckily for her, she knew that Emma never forgot her phone somewhere, and she would always answer even if she was fighting with someone.

And this felt a lot like a fight.

"Yea," Emma said the moment she answered the phone.

Regina cleared her throat. "I'd like to—I'd like to see you."

There was a pregnant pause and Regina was about to speak again when Emma did. "I don't know if that's such a good idea—if you don't want to talk about whatever it is you're feeling."

Regina swallowed, her heart thudding in her chest. She gritted her teeth, and sighed as she realized that she needed to get over her fear. "I do want to talk. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, I really did have a lot to do."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want," Emma murmured and Regina could hear something in her voice that she couldn't place. She swallowed again, a lump in her throat. Emma cleared her throat. "I have a couple of days off, so I could come over."

"I'd like that." She wet her lips. "Why don't you come over tonight? I'll make us dinner and we can talk."

"Okay. I'll be there."

And because she really did want to make this all better, Regina set to work and called in Sydney. He appeared in the doorway within minutes, and she had her note ready.

"I need you to pick this up at the store, and make sure it gets to the penthouse. I'm leaving early today, so when you come back make sure you close up." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course, Miss Mills."

He had been having trouble accepting Emma. she didn't know why that bothered her so much, but he had looked very happy the past week. She hadn't even told him about the fight, but somehow he had known or maybe he'd seen or noticed something about her.

She gritted her teeth when he didn't move. "What now, Sidney?"

"Nothing," he jerked and then turned, his head low. She knew she'd done _something_ to have hurt him, but she could honestly say she didn't care. He had always been more of a nuisance than she had wanted to admit.

"Make sure you get that done as fast as you can," she added for good measure.

"Yes, Miss Mills."

When he was gone, she finished up the email she'd been typing up and sent it, and then turned off her computer. Just as she was about to get up, the door opened.

"Sydney, I told you to hurry up-what are you still doing here?"

"Sydney isn't even at his desk, which is why I could walk in."

Regina glanced up, and then rolled her eyes when Kathryn moved toward her.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know, as your best friend, you'd think I'd get to hear about your lovelife when it's happening and not when it's over." Kathryn sat down and crossed her legs. "So, why don't you tell me about one Miss Emma Swan?"

"I have somewhere to be, Kat," Regina replied, her hands clammy as she realized that this was only the beginning of her having to talk about her feelings. Kathryn had been trying for a very long time to get her to talk about anything to do with Emma.

"Yes. Here, with me—telling me what's going on and why I have to hear from Sydney that you're having trouble in paradise?"

Regina rolled her eyes and moved to sit next to Kathryn. "Sydney has been waiting for me to mess this up—but no, there's no trouble in paradise that big that he'd ever stand a chance."

"What's going on, Regina? You haven't told me much about this Emma, but I know she means something to you." Kathryn placed a hand on Regina's knee and squeezed. "Tell me, please?"

Regina watched her for a moment, only seeing genuine interest, and then covered the hand on her knee with her own. "I met her at that stupid massage parlor, and I don't know what even happened but I wanted to get to know her."

Kathryn hummed. "And so you pursued her?"

"You know that's not my style." Regina smirked. "I usually just take care of myself, but Kat-she was amazing. I wanted more from her from the moment that I had left there. I couldn't stop thinking about her for six months and then I fucked up."

"Obviously, or else Sydney wouldn't walk around with a shit eating grin," Kathryn said.

"I said I knew it was her job, but that it didn't have to be that _good_."

"Ouch."

"That was about four months ago. We've been dating ever since I went back and apologized."

Kathryn widened her eyes and shifted in her seat, facing Regina. "Wait, you never bothered to tell me about this. Why didn't you ever tell me?" She looked _hurt _and that was the last thing that Regina wanted.

"I was terrified, Kat." She took a deep breath. "You know Mother never wanted me to show love or anything that resembled it—love is weakness."

"I remember."

"Well, I messed up again. When we started dating we never really talked about her job much and I kind of expected her to give it up or work less-and she did neither. I didn't want to bring it up any more than she did, but I just really wished she would stop."

"Why?"

"You do realize her job is to give people a massage _with _a happy ending, right? She fucks people for a living—and I just—"

"You're jealous?"

"No!" Regina stood to her feet and paced behind Kathryn, until she closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes. I am jealous because I want her to myself, I don't want to have to share her."

"Because you like her." Kathryn stood to her feet and stopped Regina, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Regina, don't fuck this up. I know your mother messed you up, and that you're all dark and twisty, but you need to go and make this better and tell her how you feel."

"I know," Regina frowned. "That's why Sydney isn't at his desk, and that's why you could walk in here without trouble. I sent him on an errand while I closed up here."

"What are you cooking?"

Regina smiled and rolled her eyes. "You know me too well. Arroz con pollo—I know she loves chicken but she's never had mine."

"I'm glad that you know what to do," Kathryn murmured. "There was a time where you would've just let this go, but it seems to me you really like Emma. Even though you _never _bothered to tell your best friend about her!"

Regina flushed and then looked at Kathryn again. "You know I'm—you know."

"Yea, you still have too much trouble with apologizing, but you know I don't need one," Kathryn winked. "You know I love you, and you know I forgive you for a lot. As long as you tell me how tonight went, the next time we have time for a good lunch."

"Deal."

—SQ—

The penthouse was filled with the rich scent of her cooking and Regina had taken a shower, and had dressed in Emma's favorite red dress. She had pulled out all of the stops-she had even gotten Emma's favorite beer.

And now all that she could do was wait.

And all she could think about was Emma, deep inside one of her clients. Her stomach plummeted and she gasped as she pressed her hand against it, her mind providing enough images of Emma with other women.

It hurt more than she had thought possible.

She had thought about Emma's job before, but never before had she gotten as far as _imagining_ it. She blinked as she pushed them away and then wiped at her eyes. She frowned when her fingers came back wet and she sighed.

When had she become such a weak person?

There was a knock on the door and she sniffed, wiping away the tears that had gathered on her face and quickly moved to the door. She took a deep breath, and then opened it.

"Hey," Emma said the moment she saw her. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Regina smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Emma frowned and then leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Regina's cheek. For a moment, neither of them moved. But then Emma straightened and took a deep breath. "What are you cooking?"

"Arroz con pollo." She stepped aside and gestured for Emma to come in. "I thought you'd like some of my—my culture."

Emma grinned as she shook off her jacket and hung it on the rack. "I'm starving, and it smells _so_ good." She turned to Regina with half a smile. "For this alone I'd give you one of the best massages you've ever had."

Regina blinked, and the smile fell from her face. "I don't need—"

"I know, I'm sorry that was sort of a joke," Emma said softly. "I don't know what we are doing here."

"You don't want to sit down and eat before we have this conversation?"

"Do you? Wouldn't you rather we have this talk behind us and see what happens after?" Emma asked and Regina bit her lip before she hummed in agreement. "So, tell me—what is it that we are doing here?"

"I don't know." Regina moved to the kitchen and checked on her cooking before she pulled open the fridge and pulled out a beer. "I know I want this to continue—I know I want to keep seeing you."

Emma sighed, and it sounded a lot like relief. "Me too, but what happened last week can't happen again, Regina. You can't just send me away when something happens."

Regina handed Emma the beer and cleared her throat, her heart trying to beat out of her chest. "I know. I know, I realized that the moment you'd left."

"So do you want to talk about what happened now? What's bothering you?"

Emma sat down at the bar and leaned on it with her elbows. She held her head in her hands and for a moment, Regina couldn't breathe. Emma was gorgeous and kind, loving and everything she'd ever wanted in a partner. If she didn't change the way she dealt with things now, she would lose her.

"I don't want you to work at the parlor anymore because I'm—I'm jealous."

Emma sat up, understanding in her eyes. "I see."

Regina clenched her jaw before she went on. "I know it's not my place to tell you what to do and I shouldn't even think about it, but I really—every time I think of you with another woman I get sick to my stomach, and my chest hurts—and I just really wish I could stop you from working there."

Emma stood, walked around the bar and leaned against the counter in front of Regina.

"I would love to clear this up once and for all-I don't fuck anyone I give a happy ending to. You were the only one—Ruby told me that we're not even allowed to actually have sex." She rubbed her hand against her forehead and then crossed her arms. "You were my only client, the only one I had sex with because I didn't know that the first time, and I wanted more when you came back."

Regina blinked in surprise and stepped back, her throat tight again. "You aren't allowed to have sex with your clients?"

"No." Emma uncrossed her arms and pulled Regina closer again, a soft smile on her face. "You're my only one, Regina. I'm not having sex with anyone except you."

Her body sagged in relief and she leaned against Emma, her eyes burning with tears as she let the words sink in. "Gods, I thought you were just fucking everyone that wanted a happy ending."

"_They_ wanted a happy ending, mine is right here," Emma murmured before she cupped Regina's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips fit together like they belonged together and for a moment, that was all Regina could think about.

The way they fit together, she'd never known she wanted that. She had always thought that being the owner of a huge company would be enough, and that she'd be happy. Like her mother had always said, _love is weakness_, and she had believed her.

Until now.

This didn't feel like weakness, at all. This felt like she could carry the world and then some.

Emma's arms moved to her waist as Regina wrapped her arms around her neck, and pulled her even closer. Regina shifted and moaned into her mouth when she felt the bulge against her belly, and she could feel her own arousal grow, her core throbbing with need.

Emma pulled back, breathing heavily, and put her forehead against Regina's.

Regina was the first to speak. "I'm your happy ending?" She asked breathlessly, her heart in her throat.

"Yea," Emma husked. "Yea, you are. I—there aren't a lot of people who accept me for who I am." She pulled Regina even closer and she understood what Emma meant-she might seem confident, but she wasn't. "You never even gave it a second thought—not even that first time. And sure, you said some shitty stuff but you came back and actually apologized, which I really hadn't expected."

Regina wet her lips. "It's not like me to actually _want _to apologize." She pressed a kiss on Emma's nose. "And I am truly sorry for hurting you the way I did—back then, but last week too."

Emma hummed. "I know." She grinned and glanced at the stove. "Can you—can you turn that off for now? We could eat later?"

Regina glanced at Emma, and then back at the stove before she felt Emma jerk against her. "Of course," she said with a smirk, and then moved to the stove. "We only have to heat it up later."

Emma pulled her back the moment Regina had turned back and she pulled her into a heated kiss, lips moving in a bruising pressure before she nipped at her bottom lip. Regina opened her mouth and gave Emma access, and Emma dipped her tongue into her mouth only to pull back.

"I know you don't want to do anything in the kitchen while there's food in here," Emma breathed as she held Regina close. "Why don't we move this to the bedroom?"

She didn't wait for an answer but lifted Regina in her arms, giving her no other choice but to wrap her legs around her waist as she started walking toward the bedroom.

Regina leaned down and kissed Emma's neck, pressed her lips against her pulse point and nipped before soothing the skin. She grunted when Emma bumped her into the doorway, and bit down on the skin in her neck before she soothed it again.

"Too bad magic doesn't exist-we would've been naked already."

Emma laughed, and stumbled before she let herself fall forward onto the bed. Regina held onto her tightly, and kissed her again.

Time seemed to move faster as they kissed, touched and undressed each other. There was a passion that they hadn't had before, not even last week and it was glorious. Regina never wanted the moment to end.

The feel of Emma's naked skin sliding against hers was something she never wanted to miss again. Her cock throbbing against her thigh was something she never wanted to go without again, and she moaned as Emma pressed herself even closer, settling herself between her legs but still never entering her.

"I love your skin," Emma murmured as she pressed kisses to her cheeks and her forehead and her nose. "I love the feel of you against me. I never, ever want to lose you, Regina." She took a deep breath, and then positioned herself. As she pushed herself into Regina's slick heat, Regina hummed and pulled her even closer. "I love you Regina."

Regina didn't know what felt better-Emma pumping into her and bringing her to the edge, or Emma professing her love for her. She decided that both felt Heavenly, and she whimpered before she felt Emma's hand move between them and then circle her clit.

"Gods—Emma," she breathed. "I love you. I love you." She grunted when Emma sped up, and just as she was about to come, Emma opened her eyes.

"I love you, Regina. Come with me."

And for the first time, they dropped over the edge at the same time. Regina clenched around Emma's throbbing dick, and she cried out as she felt the warmth inside of her, the hot spurts of Emma's seed pumped deep inside of her.

"I love you!"

—SQ—

"This is _amazing_," Emma said around a bite of food before she swallowed. "Damn, I want to eat this every night for the rest of my life!"

Regina flushed and smiled. "I think I can make that happen for you."

Emma moaned again, and the sound sent a flutter straight down to her core. She cleared her throat and took a bite of her own helping before she watched Emma eat again.

She could definitely enjoy a meal-they had only spent a handful of meals together and every time Emma would make it sound like she was having sex. This time was worse, and it sent shivers down Regina's spine. She hoped she'd get used to that—otherwise they'd have a problem.

"You know what, I'd be happy to just have you cook for me for the rest of my life—it doesn't really matter what you make." Emma put down the bowl and sighed as she rubbed her stomach. "You have talent."

"Of course I have talent—I learned from the best. My father taught me."

Emma smiled. "That's amazing. I loved it." She moved closer and then took the bowl out of Regina's hands, placing it on the counter before her, before she pulled her close and into a hug. "I meant what I said earlier. You're my happy ending. I want to quit the parlor and start looking for something else."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief before she narrowed her eyes. "I don't want you to do that just because I said I was jealous. You have to think this through Emma—because even though I would support you, a hundred percent, I don't want you to regret it later on."

"And I won't. I've been thinking about it since we started dating, because it didn't—it didn't feel right to keep going." Emma cupped Regina's chin and forced her to look at her for a moment before she let go again. "I just didn't know how to quit and keep afloat."

"Don't worry—don't worry about money or anything else, because I'll help you find another job, and I'll make sure you won't be homeless until then. I know how hard it is to accept help," she added quickly when Emma opened her mouth to protest. "I know, because I never wanted to be a charity case. But you're not-you're my partner and I want to help."

"Okay."

"Emma, you're my happy ending too, and—"

"Regina," Emma said before she pressed a kiss to Regina's lips. "Okay."

Regina breathed in deeply, realizing that Emma was agreeing with her. She smiled, and then pulled Emma into a tight hug. "Actually, you're my happy beginning."


End file.
